


Don't Save Me, Save Yourself

by GuitarPlayingGal



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuitarPlayingGal/pseuds/GuitarPlayingGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla AU where Laura and Carmilla are living normal lives together until Carmilla starts acting very strange... stranger than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodmorning Kisses and Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the very first chapter of a longer work, it's my first fanfic so be gentle! Feedback is welcomed in the comments!

_**Laura**_

I mumbled lightly in my sleep, the last thing in my memory before I woke up was something about magic cookies and a flamethrowers. As I started to regain consciousness I could feel the heat of the sun on my face from the window beside the bed and a warm arm laying across the bare skin of my side, wrapping around my stomach and keeping my back pressed against the warmth of of the person behind me. I smiled to myself, shifting ever so slightly to turn around and face the most beautiful girl in the world without actually waking her up. Carmilla was still fast asleep beside me, the light making her porcelain skin look utterly flawless, not that it wasn't normally anyways. Her dark hair was a curly mess around her head and the angle her head was pressed into the pillow was working the light in just the right way, her jaw and cheekbones highlighted to make her look like the most beautiful painting I had ever seen. After staring for a good five minutes, committing every cure and angle of her face to memory I leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead before wiggling my way from her embrace. As I sat on the edge of the bed I stretched, feeling relaxed and rested, prepared to take on the day. I looked over my shoulder at my still sleeping girlfriend, smiling to myself before I stood and walked to the bathroom. 

As I shut the door and turned the shower on quietly I was already thinking about my activities for the day. I was going to meet with Perry and Danny for brunch, head over to the antique store to pick up my paycheck, and then head over to Kirsch's to help him with posters relating to some sort of upcoming Zeta event? After that I had planned to bring lunch home for Carmilla and I... and most likely to wake her up since she's infamous for sleeping until around 2 in the afternoon unless some outside force acts upon her. As I stepped into the shower I hummed lightly to myself, taking my sweet time since I had a little over an hour until I had to leave. As I stepped out of the shower I took a look at myself in the mirror, my hand running along the base of my neck and over a dark purple mark in the shape of Carmilla's lips. Of course, she just had to give me a hickey last night. I smile a bit to myself, trying to pretend it annoyed me and failing horribly. There was something about Carmilla marking me as hers in that way that was... endearing? 

Silently I dried off and got ready, working my way around the room and Carmilla to get dressed. I decided on a simple pair of form fitting jeans and a white button up blouse, my hair falling in light waves down my shoulders and my makeup kept minimal. After I slipped on my flats I walked over to Carmilla who had shifted to lay on her stomach, her arm now clutching a pillow as she took in deep breaths, sleeping heavily. I smiled as I leaned down, kissing her bare shoulder ever so gently before I walked out of the room and into the kitchen, grabbing my phone and house keys before leaving our apartment. The walk to the restaurant I was meeting Perry and Danny at was pleasant, the morning air fresh in my lungs and gave me the feeling today was going to be the perfect way to start off my week. 

As soon as I set foot into the restaurant I heard my name being called from somewhere off to the right. "Laura!" Danny said as she waved at me from where she was seated with Perry at a booth in the back, a smile on her face like she had just won the lottery. As I walked over she stood up, wrapping her arms around me in a hug and it was like being embraced by an amazon. She was so much taller than me but her hugs were always warm and inviting. I smiled as I hugged her back, moving next to hug Perry who had a smile on her face, not her usual tight and stressed smile, but actually... calm. Once hugs were over I took my seat beside Perry, picking up my menu and looking over the choices, not like I really had to think that hard. 

"Going to get your usual chocolate chip pancakes Hollis?" Danny asked with a smile from across the booth, knowing me all too well. 

"Maybe I'm going to try something different this morning." I said out of spite, my eyes looking over the menu but nothing really popping out at me. "Or maybe not.." I mumble, biting the inside of my lip subconsciously. 

"Danny, don't make fun of Laura." Perry chimed in, setting a caring hand over mine that was currently resting on the table. "You can get whatever you like honey." She said, her voice still tight like usual, I don't think even a deep tissue massage could relax that woman. 

"I wasn't making fun of her! Just making a prediction." Danny said as she slouched slightly in her seat, arms crossed over her chest. Even when she was slouching she still sat taller than both Perry and I across from her in the booth 

"How's Betty?" I asked Danny, knowing her and Betty had started apartment hunting in the city, both of them wanting to be closer to their jobs and to each other. 

"She's doing well, we found a few listings not too far from where we wanted to be in the first place." Danny replies, a smile on her face as she looks over her own menu. "I think we found one we both really like.. and in our budget." She added before setting her menu down, crossing her arms over her chest again while she looked at me. "How's Elvira this morning? She asked, a smirk on her lips. 

"That's not nice" Perry said, if looks could kill I'm pretty sure Perry would be on America's Most Wanted or locked away in one of the most secure prison's in the world and Danny would be 6 feet under ground ten times over. 

"Just asking.." Danny mumbled under her breath while she sank a little further into her seat. 

"She's still asleep." I replied, a smile on my face as I think of Carmilla's bare body still lying under the sheets, rising and falling with every gentle breath she took. 

"Surprise." Danny mumbled as she rolled her eyes, Perry shooting her another look before our waiter came over. After we had our orders taken we talked about our week since we had been here last. Perry had managed to keep Laf from burning down their apartment three times from experimenting with microwaves and various types of metals soaked in god knows what. Them saying something about making metal that wasn't affected by micro waves for some reason. Danny had almost punched a Zeta for trying to hit on Betty when they went over to see if they could get some help setting up for a Summer Society event, and I shared that Carmilla and I had gone out on a picnic to a park and even rented one of those pedal boat things, all courtesy of Carmilla. 

"So Mistress of the Snark does have a heart." Danny said with a slight smirk, Perry not even bothering this time to reprimand her. As our food arrived I couldn't wait to dig into my chocolate chip pancakes as we continued to talk and laugh, Danny almost making milk come out of my nose after telling me some joke she learned through Betty. After we were done eating Perry insisted on paying, Danny naturally arguing with her but losing out since she insisted to pay for the last time we got together. We all stood, hugging and saying goodbye as I walked outside, making a left and starting the walk to the Antique shop I worked at. My mind flitting back behind me to Carmilla silently sleeping in our apartment and a pulling in my heart to go back and wrap my arms around her soft body, placing gentle kisses on her shoulder until she woke up. God... get a grip on yourself Laura, you have more things to do rather than Carmilla... for now.


	2. Zeta Bro's and Party Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura spends the better part of her morning helping Kirsch and Laf with Zeta posters, getting herself covered in glitter and an excuse to rush home to her broody girlfriend.
> 
> *side note* '---' breaks mean a jump forward in time.
> 
> Prepare for fluff!

_**Laura** _

I waved goodbye to SJ who was still working the register inside the Antique shop. We had both gotten jobs here about five months ago, having a nice time even though we were on separate shifts. I had stopped by to gather my paycheck, running into her and having a small conversation about what a nice morning it was. We weren't really close but I knew she was very interested in Kirsch, a smile and blush coming to her face when I told her I was on my way to see him after stopping by. After I offered to give him her number I waved a goodbye and walked out of the store, debating on if I needed a cab or not, deciding on not and starting the walk towards the Zeta house. After I was about 100 feet from the property I could already hear chants of 'Pizza or death!' coming from the front lawn where a group of Zetas were already preparing for their party tomorrow night. I rolled my eyes, making my way through the crowd of less than hygienic young males and up to the front door, knocking and waiting for a reply. A smile came to my face when Kirsch opened up and wrapped me tightly in one of his hugs. 

"Hey little h-" He said before catching himself, remembering the last time he called someone 'hottie' and getting smacked so hard by Danny it left a red outline of her hand for an hour... after he got a lecture about sexism and respecting women. "Hey little Laura..." he corrected himself, his lop-sided smile coming to his face and I couldn't help but to reach up and ruffle his hair. 

"Hi Kirsch." I said with a smile and no more than two seconds after, a chunk of fish came flying an inch away from my head, smacking into the door frame and sliding down to the floor. Kirsch looked from the fish to the group of Zetas on the lawn and let out a small sigh. 

"Would you like to go somewhere where you have a better chance of not getting hit with salted herring?" Kirsch asked and I laughed lightly as I nodded my head, turning and walking off the porch with Kirsch in tow. I had an idea of where we could go, pulling my phone from my pocket and pressing the call button next to Laf's name. 

"Hello?" They asked from the other end of the line before I heard Perry's voice in the background. 

"I swear if that's the neighbors complaining about the power going out!" She said and I couldn't help but giggle at how aggravated she sounded. 

"Hey Laf, I was going to help Kirsch with some posters for the Zeta party tomorrow, would you care to help? And we could also use somewhere to actually work on them since some Zetas are throwing a pre-party party..." I say as I bite my lip, waiting for their answer as Kirsch and I started down the sidewalk. 

"I would love to help." They said and from the sound of it they had a smile on their face. "Just let me clean up around here, I'll unlock the door for you guys so just come on in."

"Thanks Laf, we'll see you shortly." I said before ending the call and returning my phone to my pocket, smiling up at Kirsch. "They said we're all good to come over." I said with a smile, continuing to walk and catch up with Kirsch, throwing around some ideas about what the poster could look like and what it would say. After several minutes we turned a corner, Laf and Perry's rented apartment in view. As we walked up to the door I knocked before opening and stepping inside, the smell of sulfur and electricity in the air as soon as the door was opened and I possibly even felt a small shock from the door handle. 

"In here!" Laf called from the living room, and when we stepped inside we saw they already had everything needed to make posters, reminding me of when we used to get together and make signs for sporting events at Silas and cheer so loud we would lose our voices. 

"Hey!" I said with a smile, walking over and giving them a hug, taking in their appearance. Their hair was slightly messed up and even spiky, like after you touch one of those electric orb toys. They were also dressed in an old Jurassic Park t-shirt and fuzzy pajama pants with beakers bubbling over with some green liquid. And on their feet... were Perry's slippers, fluffy and pink and completely not anything I would see Laf wearing in a million years. When they noticed me looking at the slippers and raising an eyebrow in question they tried to contain a smile. 

"What? They're comfortable and my feet were... cold." They said before biting the inside of their cheek. They looked from me to Kirsch, nodding their head as they spoke. "So posters? Posters? Yeah? They said as they picked up a piece of paper and a marker. "What are we dealing with?" They asked and we got to work.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After working on the Zeta posters for about two hours and Perry leaving for work, Laf just to happened to find a tube of glitter somewhere in Perry's craft room, bringing it out and let's say I got a little... carried away..

"You look like you should be in the Mummers." Laf said with a laugh, leaning back on the couch while Kirsch pulled himself from his very focused state of coloring in one of the posters long enough to have a wide smile stretch across his face. 

"Sorry little h- Laura. They're right, you look like a human reflector." He said, adding into Laf's laughter as they both kept coming up with nicknames for me.

"Sparkle pants!" 

"The sequin wonder!"

"That's enough!" I say as I looked at the both of them, my face slightly red and scrunched up while I folded my arms over my chest, making a puff of glitter swirl around in the air and not help the situation at all. Okay, maybe I should have checked to see how big the opening was before turning the bottle upside down and trying to use it on the paper in my lap. As soon as I opened my mouth to say something my stomach let out a hungry growl, my chocolate chip pancakes from earlier finally leaving me room for lunch.

"Why don't we order a pizza?" Kirsch suggested and Laf nodded in agreement. 

"I can't." I said as I looked at the both of them with a small apologetic smile. "I promised Carmilla I would bring back lunch for us and wake her up." I added, biting my lip slightly while I thought of Carmilla still bare and asleep in bed as I set the posters I had been working on up on the table. 

"Oh, I see how it is. Ditching lunch with your best friends to cater to Carmilla the great." Laf said with a small laugh, rolling their eyes before looking at you. "Go, we've got it here, not much left anyways." They said, standing to give you a hug but thinking better seeing you covered in glitter and opted for a fist bump instead. Kirsch, on the other hand, gave you one of the tightest bear hugs you had ever had, glitter sticking to his front but he didn't seem to mind as he pulled away and smiled down at you. 

"Thanks Laura, I couldn't have done this without you and Laf." He said, throwing them a smile before turning back to you. "And since you helped out so much, how about you come over tomorrow night and party hard with the Zetas!" He said, pumping a fist in the air. "You can bring Carm-sexy too." He added with a small smile before it fell a little. "As long as she doesn't hit someone like last time when they spilled a drink on her." He continued and I couldn't help but smile slightly at the memory. 

"I'll ask her when I get home, for now I'll tell you maybe." I said before I gave him another hug, saying goodbye to Laf and stepping outside, trying to shake all the glitter off of my clothing that I could as I walked down the street, headed to the really good Chinese place on the corner and ordering lunch for Carm and I. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I opened the front door I could see nothing had changed, meaning Carmilla was still not awake. I smiled a little to myself, _'useless'_ I thought as I shook my head and walked over to place the food on the counter, setting my phone and keys in the basket by the fridge like usual and walking into the bedroom to wake up sleeping beauty. 

I smiled widely as I walked in and saw her still clutching the pillow from earlier, my yellow pillow. I rolled my eyes as I walked over, the covers stopping when they reached over her hips, leaving the bare skin of her back exposed. As I took a seat beside her I couldn't help myself, my hand reached up, gently tracing from her side, up to her shoulders, then down her spine, my fingertips barely brushing her skin as her shoulders gently rose and fell with her sleeping breaths. As I sat there I thought of how impossible it was to love someone this much, to have your heart about to burst with happiness from being in the same room as your person even when they were asleep. I smiled as my body moved so I was lying beside Carmilla, my arm moving to gently wrap around her waist and my body snuggling close to her, forgetting about all the glitter I was getting in the sheets and on Carm's bare skin. She cooed slightly in her sleep, snuggling a little more back into me while my lips moved to press gentle kisses starting on her shoulder, getting a bit firmer as they moved across her shoulder blade and to the base of her neck. As I kept kissing her skin I could tell she was still fast asleep, my hand moving up to brush her hair aside from her neck, my lips pressing over the warm and newly exposed skin. She smelled like soap and earth, the sweetest thing I could ever imagine and light salt from the sweat that had covered her body last night. As I kissed her neck I smiled a little to myself, biting down gently and making her release a small moan from her sleep. A smirk was on my lips as I wanted her to make that delicious sound again, my lips latching down after I bit her soft skin, sucking gently this time and making a deeper sound come from her throat, followed by a small groan this time as I kept sucking, knowing a purple mark was quickly forming on her fair skin.

" _Laura_ " she whined while I held her closer, her breath slightly heavy as she woke up in my arms, her body pressing back slightly more against mine and once I was done marking her neck I pulled back, a smirk on my lips as I returned to kissing her shoulder, a small moan escaping from her lips.

"Good morning to you too cupcake." She said in a raspy voice, one that made me melt every time she spoke and I rested my chin on her shoulder. 

"Good morning Carm." I said before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss to her cheek. Yep, a very good morning indeed.


End file.
